


【米露】此生挚爱

by Comrade_Klee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Hoping it's funny, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee
Summary: America * Russia
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	【米露】此生挚爱

**Author's Note:**

> 常在河边走，怎能不湿鞋？（滑稽  
> 与blaze酱的口嗨产物

我扛着一杆枪柄还未冷却的猎枪，造访这座世界边陲的小镇。火车误点到明日。我坐在客栈的阳台上，同客栈老板闲聊。

可能是话都说开了。我们越说越激动，竟是忘了远方的太阳已落入连绵群山的缝隙里，而星星早已悄无声息地挂满了苍穹。当我下意识地仰望星空时，我的肚子也在这一刻发出尖锐的、痛苦的叫声。我略显抱歉地询问老板，这里可否有便捷的晚餐提供？老板好似早就预料到我会提起这个问题，气定神闲地走入厨房，端出一份热腾腾的培根薄底披萨。

“我想到了个睡前故事。”我刚掏出随身携带的手帕擦拭完自己的脸，老板便兴致盎然地曲起手臂，坐在我的跟前：“你想听吗？”

我不愿拒绝老板的善意。于是我沉默了，用眼神示意老板说下去。

“从前有座山，山上有座庙……”

老板突然从奇怪的地方掏出一把蒲扇，搁在桌上，老神在在地用手托起脸，好像在邀请我猜测接下来的剧情。

“庙里有对夫妻？”我眉头一皱，将信将疑地回复。

“不是。”老板做出哭笑不得的表情：“庙里有个老和尚，老和尚在给小和尚讲故事。讲的是什么呢？从前有座山……”

“我不要听这个故事。”

我摆出一副要撒泼到底的神情，嘴唇装模做样翘的很高，可眼睛却眨巴眨巴，似乎别样楚楚可怜地盯着老板。

“好吧。”老板妥协了，咳了咳嗓子，开始说：

“从前有一个人，叫米子。”老板抬头，指了指天上某一片耀眼的星空，“他的头发是如星星般闪耀的金黄色，他的头发是如大海般澄澈的瓦蓝色，可这都比不上他的笑靥。他的笑容来自流炼奶和蜂蜜之地，他的笑容能让寒冬腊月的山茱萸开花。”

我木讷地点了点头，在脑海中试图描绘他的容貌。

“有一天，米子跟他的此生挚爱在河边散步。天空那层灰气渐渐地散了，今天的太阳难得红着脸出山。河中涨了春水，一群春燕蹦跶着出来高歌，把天地都喊得明亮——但他的挚爱，扑通一声，掉进河里去了。”

我歪过头。这次貌似不是敷衍了事的陈词滥调，但我又有不好的预感。于是我只是揉了揉鼻梁，又敲了敲自己的后脑袋。

“米子大声叫嚷着，冲破天际的喧闹声惊动了沉睡的河神。”

好家伙，原来只是披了一层美男子皮的老调重弹。我没有出声，但早已无意识地将“无趣”、“伤感”、“愤怒”、“惋惜”等一系列贬义词写在自己的脸上——天知道老板能不能读出我想表达的含义。这时，老板如变魔术般从不知道的角落掏出一盒炸鸡。我的目光登时被金黄的炸鸡外壳吸引去了，哪管得着金黄的米子？可老板像是什么也没发觉，从容地摇了摇头，拾起桌上的蒲扇，又继续说了下去：

河神抓起一个铂金色头发，鎏金色瞳孔的男子的后颈，将他拎出水面，问：“这是你的挚爱吗？”

米子撇了撇嘴，没有回答。不可否认的是，他确实喜欢这位雍容华贵的男子的样貌，但他又感到莫名其妙的惶恐不安。一股从心底涌上来的震颤的旋律在米子的耳畔激荡，它在咆哮，在暗示，在试图驱逐他：那是一个陷阱。

那是一个陷阱，而自封“世界的hero”的米子当然不可能上当。他清清嗓子，摇摇头，说：“这不是我的挚爱。”

河神安静了半响，眉心皱在了一起。

“你可以保证吗？”

“可以......不对，不可以。”米子诚实地回应，“他很美。我很喜欢他，但他当时不是我的挚爱。”

河神又皱着眉头安静了一会儿。

“你这是什么话？”

“我这是实话。”米子很有底气地回应道。

河神木讷了片刻，倒是那个男子爬上了岸。他那双鎏金色的眼眸恶狠狠地盯着米子：“你知道我是谁吗？”

“不知道。”

“你不知道？”他没有费心控制音量，惊醒了岸边栖息的麻雀。麻雀振翅腾飞。

“我不知道。”米子阐述事实。

“你可以叫我RE。”那个落水的男子，之后我们会称他为RE，非常明智地将上个话题掐断。“我们在阿拉斯加见过。那时候你跟在西华德身后，年纪很小，野心却很大。”RE抬起手比划了一个差不多到他腰间的孩童的形象，仿佛要从不比他矮多少的米子身上勾勒出印象里活泼好动的小男孩的轮廓来：“真可惜，你不记得了。”

我歪过头，眉间突然锁在了一起：“为什么这里闻起来有股柠檬的味道。”

“我不知道。”老板停下喋喋不休的嘴，耐着性子回答我。“可能是别家打翻了柠檬罐头。”

米子有些动摇，像是想起来一场并不存在的、旷日持久的生长痛。他被RE这一套皮里阳秋的话术扰得发晕，若是继续思索下去，恐怕会有英年早秃的风险。好巧不巧，膂力过人的河神正从河里捞起来第二个男子，后者还未站定，米子的脑海中就耳鸣般的响起了由弦乐、铜管乐以及自己叫不上名字来的种种乐器合奏的一首气势磅礴的交响乐。

彼时米子还为着DNA里回荡的单曲循环而困扰，自带BGM的男子就自顾自的开始了自我介绍：“你还记得易北河畔的USSR吗？”

仅从外表来看，USSR就是未经处理直接复制粘贴的RE，如果那是一篇论文，查重率怕是直逼90%——唯一有所出入的是他的眼睛。仿佛永不偃息的、来自地狱的业火，要把米子连皮带骨地整个燃尽。

米子忽然发觉自己呼吸急促，心跳加速，说不上来到底是出于吊桥效应还是一见钟情——又或许他只是很难把视线从USSR短大衣下摆和马靴之间不曾交界的那片区域移开。他向来自认为是个理智健全，没有任何奇怪嗜好的正常青年，可是他此时的想法甚至让自己感到害怕：这个第一次见面，或许又不是第一次见面，总而言之就是这个被称作USSR的家伙理应受难，合该殉难，他要做被自己融化了羽翼的伊卡洛斯，而自己要为他建一座米诺陶诺斯的迷宫，让其他人究其一生都无法窥见USSR的真颜。他的想法越发荒腔走板，就在他迷迷糊糊的想到“想要为USSR放一场必然能做到空前绝后的核弹式烟花”的时候，幻想的另一个主人公明显已经为米子前摇过长的施法感到不耐烦了：镰刀锋利的截面横亘在离米子脆弱的脖子不到一指的地方。

“你都忘记了？我可还记得你白天在我坟前蹦迪，放那些吵得要死的，晚上又鬼哭狼嚎的给我读《葬礼蓝调》。”

或许世界上真的存在英雄主义，那就是在认清USSR暴躁、乖戾一面后依然钟情于他的一切。在作为碳基生物的求生本能让米子扭过头后，他小心翼翼地用双手紧紧攥住那根镰刀的柄端，避免闪着寒光的铁尖割破他的喉管。他也不忘朝河神大吼：“河神先生，这不是我的挚爱！”

“真没想到你也读过《葬礼蓝调》。”我支起手臂撑住脸，好整以暇地审视一圈老板。老板则骄傲地扬了扬头发：“当然。‘停止所有的时钟，切断电话；给狗一块浓汁的骨头，让他别叫；黯哑了钢琴，随着低沉的鼓’；抬出故事的高潮，让亲爱的读者前来——”

正在津津有味的享受虚空狗粮的河神适时的回过神来，此时此刻的他在米子的心中俨然是一位从文艺复兴时期油画里走出来的救世主。

“那......这是RUS。”河神清了清嗓子，介绍道。

还未等他下手，第三个男子已然被USSR从河里拖了上来。他“意外”的呛了一口水，随即被恶狠狠地摁在河边......两人心无旁骛地扭打起来。

“我看见了。是紫色的。”米子顿了顿，无视这番精彩绝伦的交锋，对河神说。“不是说他的内裤，是他的眼睛，紫水晶一样......你知道的，紫水晶象征着对爱情的坚贞，以及智慧和勇气。”

米子像是做贼心虚般在空气中用双手毫无头绪地比划片刻，随即又噤了声，怕是自己都觉得自己的欲盖弥彰有点可笑。

USSR跟RUS滚作一团，打得难舍难分，而RE则坐在一旁愉悦的观望，这架势仿若在菜市场里扭打在一起的山鸡。河神不知从哪里掏出一块干燥的手帕，擦了擦额间细密的汗，看向米子；米子耸耸肩，也望向了河神。两人无端对视了片刻，好似陷入某个不知名的幻境里。在死一般的沉默中，米子终于清了清嗓子，开口：

“这当然也不是我的挚爱。虽然他们都很诱人，不过即使是我，也有拼上性命也想要守护的东西！”

河神活动了一下酸痛的颈肩，短时间搬运三个高大壮实的成年男子对他这把老骨头来说有些不讲武德。他忽视了米子充满了中二病突然发作嫌疑的言论，拍了拍他的肩膀：“小伙子，你通过了试炼。RE、USSR、RUS都是作为对你诚实品性的嘉奖，你可以带他们回家去了。”

故事讲到这个地方，结局不外乎是“从此王子和公主（们）过上了幸福的生活”，可客栈老板偏偏在这里卖了个关子——他笑眯眯的拿了一大块炸鸡塞进嘴里，毫不避讳的当着我的面吃的满嘴油光。我只得抬头望天，咔吱咔吱的咀嚼声让我稍微有点心烦。不过幸而在我的耐心耗尽之前，他继续讲下去了。

即使在这种情况下，米子仍旧恪守了初心，没有忘记他的此生挚爱！

他越过RE、USSR和RUS，无视掉三位美人审视、惊惧、迷惑的神情，急吼吼的拉住河神的袖子：

“那我掉进河里的汉堡呢！快把它还给我！”

故事结束了。客栈老板为他自以为是的幽默笑得前仰后合，仿佛正是他私吞了故事里米子心心念念的汉堡。一股无名的怒火在我的心头翻涌澎湃——愚蠢的故事，愚蠢的米子......愚蠢的老板！他竟然浪费了我大半个晚上！或许我比被山鲁佐德愚弄的国王更加怒不可遏。我把猎枪对准了客栈老板那颗自比于闪耀的星星一样的金黄色脑袋，只消一枪就可以让他脑花飞溅。

“阿尔弗雷德，角色扮演游戏结束了。你最好先向我解释清楚，家里那个满是汉堡的冰箱是怎么回事——我的伏特加都被你放到哪里去了！”

客栈老板，也就是阿尔弗雷德，在我的枪击中了他背后的酒柜之后哀嚎了一声。他在撞翻了三个凳子之后依旧表现出不屈不挠的独立精神——其实我还挺喜欢他这点的——在桌子底下跟我大声辩解：“万尼亚，我并没有说那个嗜汉堡如命的米子就是我，你不能对我这样......你在谋杀亲夫！”

我猜我的脸色已经差的像阿尔弗曾经的监护人亲手烹饪的仰望星空派，不过我仍旧保持着得体的微笑，可我的手已经伸进餐桌底下，并迅速擒住他晃动的呆毛！

“别想来这一套！共同生活这么久，在某人心里汉堡的吸引力强还是伴侣的吸引力强我能不清楚吗？”

阿尔弗在桌子底下哇哇乱叫。我终究还是不忍心。叹了口气，把猎枪丢在一旁，松开手掌，任由他灰头土脸的从桌子底下钻了出来。他扑过来给我一个熊抱，试图把我的衣服弄得跟他一样脏，并在我耳边悉悉索索着所谓“我就知道万尼亚不会真的把我杀了”等恶心油腻的话语。而我从大衣里掏出了新订购的武器，在满是炸鸡碎末的餐桌上依次排开三根造型各异的水管，微笑着对挂在我脖子上的大号儿童介绍：

“阿尔弗，你知道吗？谢谢你的故事，它给了我无限的灵感——它们拥有了名字！”我轻巧地抚过水管光洁的身躯，挤着笑脸向他一一介绍：“这是RE，这是USSR，这是RUS。”

“那么，我的此生挚爱，我的阿尔弗。现在，我赐予你一个任务，不，一份荣耀。”

天上的星星颤颤巍巍地隐逸在山的那一头。我凝望着阿尔弗光洁的脑袋，说：

“请你选择我先用哪根水管揍你。”

END


End file.
